But One Day
by Pip-2250
Summary: Hmmm, the moment I fell in love, you ask? That was an odd day. No longer a oneshot. Now includes Ron's moment and the mysterious being they spilled their hearts to.
1. Chapter 1

**But One Day**

Hmmm, the moment I fell in love, you ask? That was an odd day.

I'd like to say that I looked at him in a completely different light, but I didn't. Trumpets and fireworks and all the things you usually associate with falling in love, were conspicuously absent. There was no spark or electricity when we touched.

It was really just an overwhelming calm. I looked at him and I saw the same boy I had seen for years. The same sarcastic, arrogant, caring prat a girl could ever want for a best friend.

But when I looked at him, lying on the couch asleep, waiting for me to go to bed, I knew. He looked like an eleven-year-old again. His hair glowing in the firelight, one hand hanging off the couch, swinging slightly. I giggled as I saw a little drool coming out of his mouth. I wished I had a camera to capture this adorable scene in front of me.

As if sensing he was being watched, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times before sitting up and stretching. "Ready to go to bed, 'Mione?" He asked with a big yawn.

I smiled; he and Crookshanks were more alike than he would ever want to admit. "Sure, Ron. You know, you really didn't have to wait for me. You could have gone to bed ages ago."

"It's all right. It doesn't seem like we spend much time together anymore." He said with a shrug and headed for the stairs.

"Oh, Ron…" I prepared to make a statement that would either ruin our friendship or start something completely new.

He turned around and looked at me questioningly.

"…Thanks. Good night." I smiled. I thought, 'Maybe I'll keep this to myself for a while.' I sped up the girls' staircase and disappeared into my room.

You know, at times I wish I did have the courage to tell him, but then I think, 'Maybe it's better this way, at least for now. But one day…'

AN: I don't own these characters, J. K. Rowling does. However, I would not object if she would like to give me any royalties that she makes on books and movies.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's Turn

What do you want me to tell you! I haven't fallen in love. Don't know what you're talking about, you wanker! Don't give me that look. Hermione is just a friend, that's it! I mean, she's extremely beautiful in her own way, but loads of blokes think that, not just me…Okay, so maybe it's only a few…All right, all right! Merlin! It is just me. Most blokes don't even notice her, except to ask her about homework (not that I don't do that as well, mind you).

What was your question again? The moment I fell in love with Hermione? Well, since you've weaseled it out of me, the least you could do is get comfortable. I'd rather get this over with, just in case You-Know-Who comes into the room. NO, not that You-Know-Who, you prat! Now, sit down and listen before I change my mind.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. I'd waken up in time for lunch and managed to stumble into the Great Hall. I glared at the Slytherin table for good measure and then made my way to Harry and Hermione, who were already at the table.

Hermione was eating at top speed (again). You know, for someone who criticized my eating habits so much, she wasn't setting a very good example. Anyway, she quickly said good-bye to both of us and flew out of the Great Hall. Harry and I finished our lunches slowly and returned to the Common Room to play some chess. I was winning as usual, but my stomach started growling. I asked Harry if he wanted to comedown to the kitchens, but he said he had to get a start on his homework (I think Hermione's rubbing off on that one).

I was walking down o the portrait with the fruit in a chipper mood. I tickled the pear and opened the door into the kitchen and stopped. Hermione was sitting by the fireplace with a small group of House Elves around her. They were listening intently to her, something to do with spew, I'm sure, but they weren't shaking their heads and ignoring her as they had before. The firelight was glinting off of her brown hair. I just stared at her. My hear felt like it was a big drum in my chest and my stomach was filled with pixies. I don't know if you've ever felt this way, but it was the weirdest thing I had ever experienced.

Unfortunately, my stomach growled, loudly and everyone looked up at me. Hermione beamed at me. I could feel my ears getting red and I quickly told an elf what I wanted to eat. As soon as the elf brought it, I made a run for it. I could feel my whole face and neck heat up as she just kept smiling at me. I was unnerving. But as soon as I got outside and was eating my snack, I realized just what had happened. I had fallen for my best friend, and there was nothing I could do about it.

So, there you have it. The moment I fell in love with Hermione. No, I'm not going to tell her! Why would I do that? No, she can't possibly feel the same thing. Look, I've got to go and start my homework. Don't give me that look; I'm not trying to impress anyone! Oi, there's no winning with you, is there?

AN: I think I got Ron's characterization down. It took me about half an hour, once I got going. Please review! This is to all the reviewers who said they wanted more. Thank you to EyesofBlue1983, Banoffee, HG4ever, Phoenix Ruisse, mnemosynesque, and Does Life Exist After The… You are all wonderful!


	3. Chapter 3

The Mysterious Interviewer

Do students really not recognize me? I've shown them my other form in class. It's not like I'm some mangy stray from Hogsmeade! I mean really, just because they see a cat out looking for attention, does not mean they should pour out their heart and soul to said cat.

What if I had been a Death Eater, knowing the weaknesses to someone's heart would be a very powerful weapon and Harry Potter's best friends no less! That would be very valuable information to Voldemort.

Well, I must say that Sprout, Hooch and Poppy will get a kick out of this bit of gossip. Imagine the two Gryffindors who fight together the most are really in love with each other. I swear if I were twenty years younger I would be very sentimental, but I am too mature for that sort of thing. Even if my heart is swelling with pride that these two have found their soul mate, for it seems to me that these two were meant to be, they quite remind me of another pair who fought and then fell in love.

I quickly made my way to the Staff Room for our weekly meeting. As I approached, I could hear the WWN on, playing a Celestina Warbeck song. I opened the door and quickly locked it behind me with my wand.

"Minerva, we thought you'd never get here." Hooch said from her place by the fire.

"Yes, whatkept you?" Sprout asked.

"Well, I was just picking up the latest gossip and this is something special." I answered with a grin.

"Oh, and what can be so special? Have you been prowling the grounds as a cat again?" Poppy asked with a slight frown. "You know that's an unfair advantage. You always win the prize for the best gossip when you do that."

"Well, a free meal at the Three Broomsticks is a nice prize. And don't pretend you don't listen to your patients when they're asleep. You have an unfair advantage as well." I said with a small smile.

"Well, get on with it, we haven't got all night." Hooch said irritably.

"As I was walking the grounds, I had two students come to me separately, but with the same problem. They were both in love; and to each other no less. But you are never going to guess who the students are!" I taunted them.

"Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy?" Sprout guessed.

"Heavens no! This pair isn't as odd as that would be."

"Just tell us!" I could tell Hooch was dying to know.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!" I smiled at the shocked faces before me.

As the room erupted with their queries and exclamations, I smiled to myself. Maybe I could send them to detention together, for some reason or another. Maybe arguing too loudly? I'd have to work on that. For now I'll sit back and look forward to another free meal at the Three Broomsticks.

AN: Well, that's the end. I think it got rather weird in the end. I did like the teachers' gossip contest, but I don't think I characterized them properly. Oh well. Reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is encouraged and flames are not accepted. Thanks so much!


End file.
